


Mine to Destroy

by Vethyrae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Beating, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear of Death, Gore, Hell, M/M, Master/Servant, Mental Breakdown, Monsters, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Submission, Tongues, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vethyrae/pseuds/Vethyrae
Summary: Somewhere in the depths of Hell, the demonic Duke of Wrath, Belphegor, chastises his subordinate, General Kasadya, for failing his recent assignment and mission on the mortal world. Worse yet, Kasadya got himself permanently banished to Hell meaning any effort to bring chaos and suffering to the mortal world is all but over. Kasadya is terrified that his beloved Duke will have no further use for him given his failure and believes that he is at oblivion's door. Instead, Belphegor decides to remind Kasadya exactly of his true purpose. The pact they forged when Kasadya was brought into existence withstands but at the cost of Kasadya needing to reconcile with his reason for being. He must serve his Duke and accept his punishment.
Relationships: Belphegor/Kasadya
Kudos: 4





	Mine to Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Kasadya and Belphegor are villains featured in Apocrypha (www.apocryphacomic.com) This work is intended as an extension of a scene currently further along the webcomic's main story. There are mild Apocrypha spoilers in this particular story as we are given confirmation that the demon Kasadya failed in his encounter with the main heroes of Apocrypha. This should not be too surprising given we would be limited on expanding the story further if Kasadya actually managed to defeat Desmonde and Claude.
> 
> Both characters are demons with inhuman resilience and rationale. This work depicts the extreme and monstrous savagery of demons and explores the general nature of common relationships they develop with one another in the universe of Apocrypha.

Kasadya failed Belphegor. It was not as though he failed often but it was certainly due to the demonic Duke of Wrath offering him so few assignments. In fact, even this mission was to appease that bastard Samael. He was supposed to spend a few months in the mortal world and now he found himself back in Hell, in his Duke’s domain, being heavily chastised by both elder fiends. Kasadya was not in any position to deny these elder horrors. Both Belphegor and Samael were “first fallen”, a rank of exceptional prowess that demanded respect from their subordinate demons. Although Kasadya never understood his own birth to know why he should be subordinate. He only knew he was forged in Hell after Lucifer’s Fall. He also knew that he was born from something and transformed into something else. But whatever his life’s purpose would mean for their infernal paradise, he knew he was absolutely loyal to his Duke.

Kasadya served as Belphegor’s General, another rank of some importance in the hierarchy of Hell. He was a very tall demon and were he not awash in scars that spilled over his green-fleshed body, he might even be considered attractive by his kindred’s standards. His features were considerably unique, almost animal-like given his exaggerated facial structure and his webbed hands and toes with fingers just too long and irregular for his hands. Each digit was rounded off with black claws that were often sticky and stained dark with blood. Fin-like ears reflexively folded and unfolded on his skull, twitching as his elders debated about what to be done about the next steps of their grand design. Kasadya was beaten thoroughly for his misgivings by Belphegor in front of Samael. While they debated, he knew he was offered a moment’s respite. But now, Kasadya understood Samael was departing from the realm. His moment of rest was over.

Kasadya did not bother to spare the old serpent lord anything more than a crooked smile through bloodied teeth as he made his departure. He never liked the idea of working for Samael anyway. He was a liar and betrayed his emotions. He felt cold. He felt like nothing. Kasadya decided early on when he first encountered Samael that he hated him. In fact, he hated just about everyone who was not Belphegor. Belphegor was insane even by the standards of Pandemonium and Hell alike, but he was at least terribly honest with his anger. Both Belphegor and Kasadya were deeply wrought by rage. They were born from the Sin of Wrath and neither would deny their basic instincts. Together, they expressed it freely and it was no doubt this truth that made Kasadya’s black heart swell with pride in serving his Duke.

But this failure was nerve-wracking. Kasadya never failed this terribly and never did he cause his lord this much strife. Perhaps this would be the end of his existence once and for all. He watched Belphegor standing there; the youthful-looking creature was balling his fists tightly. Both hands were dripping with blood the previous beating he delivered his General. Belphegor was small and fey-like compared to the froggish and stretched Kasadya. The Duke wore a fiendish mask of bone through all meetings with “outsiders” like Samael. The headdress and mask reminded Kasadya of a stag skull back when such beasts roamed freely in the mortal world. But Belphegor wore those antlers to compliment his own horned visage. He looked so weak from here. He looked like a petulant child who did not get his way. It made Kasadya choke a laugh down. Belphegor. A child. No. He was ancient and terrible and eldritch in design and machinations. It hurt to linger near him when he was this angry. Kasadya’s body was reacting to it. He wanted to be closer to his Duke but in the same breath, he never feared him more than he did tonight.

  
Even though Kasadya was prone to making mistakes, he knew how to manipulate his shortcomings to his favor. For the centuries of serving Belphegor, he learned quickly that his lord was made for cruelty the likes of which would even make the other Dukes flinch. For now, Belphegor’s chastising words still rang in his mind with acute clarity despite his deep grogginess from losing the battle with Desmonde and Claude and the twenty four blows that connected with his skull before Samael interrupted Belphegor’s beating: _He’s useless!_ Would this be the end for him? Kasadya closed his eyes tightly. He did not want to die. He did not want to be sealed away in dormant oblivion for all eternity. But he failed in his mission in the human world and not only did he fail, his adversaries were able to banish him to Hell forever. He could no longer serve his Duke in the important affairs of demonkind in the human world. Belphegor was right. He was now completely useless. Tears flowed freely from Kasadya's yellow eyes and he found his breathing falling erratic quickly. Worse yet, Belphegor noticed.

“Why are you _crying_?” Belphegor squeezed his chin after he closed their distance. The small Duke was glaring at Samael’s departure for some time but a more pressing matter consumed the fiend's focus. Belphegor observed his General with complete disgust and contempt, his dark claws squeezing the green visage of his underling. Kasadya met his gaze and his anxious breathing intensified fearfully. He could not hide his terror for very long with his Duke. Kasadya cowered and began to shiver as Belphegor's sharp claw-like nails punctured his scarred cheeks. He knew he had to answer him or risk the elder demon tearing his fucking face off at this rate.

“Will you… destroy me?” Kasadya asked. But somewhere in the underling's mind, he knew Belphegor would enjoy himself first even if it came to that. Kasadya's legs trembled and shamelessly, he lifted his loincloth of mismatched fabric up and parted those long limbs to display himself and his aching cock that was soaking the material with sticky, pre-ejaculate. He was sitting on his tail and that appendage neatly offered mild censorship to the Duke’s chagrin. Kasadya watched Belphegor study him for several more moments. It felt like an eternity, prostrating himself in this crude fashion for his lord's delight. But he knew what Belphegor was thinking. The Duke was wildly childlike and impatient and although he boasted the proud reputation as one of the first fallen angels, Belphegor possessed no conceivable shame. He was a Beast of Wrath. His anger and rage were unmatched through all of the layers and layers of their infernal paradise. Kasadya knew this keenly and it had to cross his mind more than once as Belphegor squeezed his face. He could crush his skull if he wanted. Why was he just staring? But Kasadya did not have time to think it over for very long. Belphegor relinquished his hold on the General’s face. The Duke removed his stag-skull mask and he tossed it unceremoniously on the throne beside them. The noise startled Kasadya as it rolled from the seat and landed on the floor with a clatter.

“Stupid Kassie,” Belphegor snapped at him. Kasadya winced, his eyes searching Belphegor's face but the expression the General wore, as pitiful as he looked, was enough to irritate Belphegor to provide an actual answer via a backhand across the face. It was a sharp blow and Belphegor’s strike was malicious enough for dark, divine blood to freely spill down Kasadya's lips and chin. His fanged maw ached from the strike and perhaps his eye tooth was threatening to wiggle free from its socket. He tongued at it but did not press when the tooth began to give way in confirming his suspicion. When Kasadya regained his senses and the dazzling stars and white lights in his mind departed, he feebly answered him.

“Mmm… p-please… I want…”

“You want? I’m sorry? You’re not allowed to ask for anything!” Belphegor retaliated and met his General with another blow across the side of his skull. The dislodged tooth was spit out. Kasadya endured and leaned up on his knees in order to reach up and bring his hands to settle on the nearly naked, narrow hips of his lord while yet prostrating himself. He whimpered another apology. The words were not permitted as instead Belphegor seized Kasadya’s long arm and pulled him forward on the ancient stairs leading to the Duke's throne.

“Stupid Kassie. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am not going to destroy you. But I am very mad at you.” Kasadya watched in disbelief. His lord began to circle him, deliberately observing the General as though he were making note of his every goddamned flaw. What an accursed little wretch.

Although Kasadya was considerably taller than the Duke, he knew better than to lift his gaze from the dark stone beneath his webbed hands. Shamefully, he wiped his eyes of his tears and whined lowly in mustering the courage to speak: “Wh-What can I do… to earn your forgiveness, my lord?”

“You can shut up!” Belphegor connected another kick with enough force that Kasadya felt blood rush from his mouth and spill inky and dark down his chin. But rather than originating from his mouth, he was certain some deeper wound in his guts suffered the severity of the blow. Or maybe it was his lungs this time? Either way, he found it very difficult to breathe and began hacking until his naturally regenerative body set to work configuring this damned healing process all over again. As for the Duke, for how small Belphegor was, his strength was incredible even by demonic standards. He knew precisely how much violence to instill when dealing with his General for it to actually mean something. These divine beings were stubborn in their resilience. Kasadya rolled on his back and choked, coughing more blood. He knew Belphegor wanted to hurt him. He also knew that nothing else mattered in all of Hell to Belphegor right now other than punishing him. It made Kasadya feel entirely too good about being the center of his lord's world in this flagrant display of cruelty. Maybe this was the fruit of his failure he could savor. Belphegor was going to keep him tonight and they would do terrible, terrible things for one another. It made Kasadya happy. The frog demon mustered a fatigued smile at Belphegor. He could not help his demented, budding joy.

“Yes, my lord…” He made that promise and his mind raced with thoughts of relief. In all sincerity, Kasadya loved when his lord beat him for his mistakes and he loved being touched by his lord with a voracious and terrible hunger. All sensations, cruel or merciful, born of Belphegor's touch became akin to wild ambrosia for Kasadya. It sustained him. It inspired him. It was more succulent a feast than even the purest souls just to be held in such regard by the Duke. Kasadya understood rage and anger so well by now, given they were Beasts of Wrath in their own right, that he came to appreciate these displays as though Belphegor were declaring his love for him between every vicious blow. This would be a long night, Kasadya reckoned and his curiosity was soon answered as Belphegor lowered his fair, youthful features to look over Kasadya’s crumpled form lying there on the base platform of the throne.

“Good… you're finally quiet too. If you decide to start screaming I will do far worse…” Belphegor answered after taking his own account of his very obedient general. The duke settled his slim frame beside Kasadya. Kasadya remained still, his frog-like pupils engorged with adoration before he permitted shutting them in some meditative preparation for whatever hell was in store for him. He did not need to wait very long. Belphegor wrapped his claws around Kasadya’s arm and massaged the muscle lining the long limb there. With all the ease of breaking a twig, Belphegor casually snapped the limb from its socket resulting in Kasadya freely howling at the top of his lungs as fresh tears spilled down his face. His screaming lowered as Belphegor bent the limb around his back at a horrible and irregular angle.

“Weren't you listening? … If you scream… it will get much worse…” Belphegor's words were hissed with alarming clarity for Kasadya whose eyes since rolled back in his skull as mingling adrenaline and agony danced in the fiend’s brain and he salivated over himself in anticipation for his second dose of severe punishment.

“Mmm… mmm….” he shivered, damn near mewling as the other arm was offered the same abrupt treatment. It hurt. He knew nothing but a life born of agony as a demon but being granted a physical shape made for a deep and intimate understanding of pain. Everything hurt so much. He grit his teeth and bit down hard, biting into his lip with enough force that inky blood spilled down his chin as his sharp teeth broke through the mangled flesh anew. But as requested, he remained quiet. Both of his dislodged arms landed on the stone, uselessly spread out beside him. He closed his eyes again as wave after wave of suffering coaxed his mind to something akin to corrupt euphoria. Kasadya risked slipping into the realm of unconsciousness.

Belphegor must have known that. He smoothed his hand over Kasadya’s slender back as if admiring the protrusive spine of his demonic General. “Don’t faint… not yet…” he cooed these words and positioned himself closer to Kasadya, easily hoisting the General’s hips up to force him to all fours while his torso splayed weakly in front of him. Belphegor kept the General on his knees with his face resting on the stone as he reached for that belt and undid the clasps. The loincloths were discarded to the side. Kasadya glanced back over his shoulder, curious of his lord’s intention and upon realization, a healthy dark green blush spilled over his face and down his body. Belphegor chuckled lowly with amusement at the sight and seized hold of a nearby ink-cap mushroom, one of several toxic plants and fungi freely consuming the earth of Belphegor's domain. Belphegor squeezed the mushroom hard and the fungus gushed liquid in the Duke’s fist. The strange toxic fluid was unusually shiny and gold and as Belphegor squeezed the fungus as hard as he could, it trickled down his wrist and sloshed in his hand. Kasadya felt a few droplets of this strange fluid connect with his rump and thighs as Belphegor drew behind him and knelt down to consider the sight of his General, his berserker slave and greatest warrior, rendered so pathetic and weak to these trifle administrations.

Belphegor did not want to wait any longer. A loud whimper came from Kasadya as that first coated index finger sank into his hole, knuckle-deep, and lingered and the toxic fluid followed suit. Heat. Terribly wonderful heat began to burn at his core. Kasadya was moaning and offering incoherent protests against the intrusive finger in immediate reluctance. Belphegor curled and relaxed the digit, savoring the aching rim of his entrance in particular while he worked to loosen and coat him in the toxic, golden fluid. The Duke likely enjoyed the sounds Kasadya was making but he wanted to at least spend some time focusing on the task at hand.

“Shh… quiet now, Kassie,” Belphegor purred. He was grinning at the broken demon while flexing his hand to insert another finger. Both fingers were submerging into him over and over at this point, lubricated by the toxins but no doubt irritating and burning Kasadya’s core. The initial, fiery heat, to Kasadya’s surprise, began to melt into sublime warmth. His eyes rolled back in his skull and his tongue lolled from his mouth to meet the stone in breathing like some enchanted, distressed beast. What sweet mercy...

Kasadya’s thighs were incessantly quivering by the time Belphegor had that rosebud saturated with the noxious fluid. Belphegor resumed working those two fingers in and out of him mercilessly as the Duke’s inhumanly long tongue fell from his mouth and rested at his chin with newfound hunger of seeing his General utterly humiliated and responding to his touch with now desperate enthusiasm. Belphegor positioned his middle and index finger, spreading them to watch the hole stretch around his digits. Kasadya was beside himself, unable to move with his arms dislodged and broken, and felt the risk of his orgasm budding as he rocked his hips to meet those fingers.

“M-More...” Kasadya moaned desperately. But he was answered instead with that middle finger submerging as far as Belphegor could reach.

“Shut up." Belphegor resumed this slow, cruel torment for a long while while managing to reach under and grip Kasadya’s throbbing cock, lifting that dragging tip from the stone floor to squeeze at its bulbous head. Belphegor withdrew his fingers slowly, extending his long, inhuman tongue over his digits to savor the flavor of both his General’s body and the honey-colored toxin from the mushroom. Descending without much warning, Belphegor’s tongue took place of those fingers, the oral appendage thickening impossibly as the Duke of Wrath reverted to something akin his monstrous, true form. The tongue, almost tendril-like, buried inside Kasadya’s sticky, quivering hole with enough invasive need that Kasadya’s orgasm gushed immediately. Burning hot rivulets of seed spilled over Belphegor’s hand gripping Kasadya’s cock but he did not interrupt his tongue’s assault within that succulent hole. Kasadya cried aloud in reckless abandon, his hips lifting to greet the intrusion. Kasadya was resisting the allure of fainting not long after his Duke sought to enjoy his feast. Belphegor's dark lips met the rim of his abused opening, crudely sucking on him as if his innards were the sweetest treat imaginable for the elder Duke. Kasadya was certain Belphegor might eat him alive at this rate but in the least, such a death would prove pleasurable beyond mortal comprehension.

Without warning Belphegor leaned forward and brought his hand, covered in cum and sweat from the trembling beast under him, more claw-like and inhuman than ever, and raked the appendage across Kasadya’s side. He was seeking a familiar pocket of scarred flesh. The finger-like claws sank deep and drove into Kasadya’s abdomen with enough force that he tore him open, effectively disemboweling the creature under him. Foul-smelling, murky and grey intestines spilled from the demonic general as shock overrode his consciousness and his screams of terror and sweet agony filled the domain. There was no silencing him while Belphegor savored his fill, particularly in devouring that saturated hole, but also in feeling Kasadya’s life drain rapidly. It was too much for the Duke as he withdrew his tongue but not before offering a hard, sharp-toothed bite to the curvature of Kasadya’s rump. He wanted to tear at the meaty flesh between his teeth but refrained long enough to consider his next actions while Kasadya bled out under him.

“Mmm… quiet, quiet…you… Kasadya… you’re mine, you know? Mine.”

Belphegor growled, his voice echoing in several chambers through the realm. The Duke tugged at his own belts to replace that tongue at last with the tip of his cockhead. He held it with ease against that raw opening as Kasadya twitched under him, likely slipping in and out of consciousness by now. Belphegor’s interest remained rather focused with aligning his cock to greet his General's body. Belphegor watched with maddening glee as Kasadya’s slick entrance stretched for him and with ease from the previous abuse, he sank his cock completely inside him in one quick, determined thrust. It aroused Kasadya enough to bark a howl of protest at this lack of warning or further preparation but neither demon were very inclined toward simple niceties as fucking was concerned. Positioning himself over Kasadya and seizing his useless, dislodged limbs to gain better leverage, the Duke thrust into him over and over with merciless vigor. Belphegor lifted his hand to the terrible gouge he cast in Kasadya’s belly, squeezing his entrails to press them against the oozing wound as he clenched to him deeper. How wonderful of his Duke to try and stuff his reeking intestines back into his body for him. How _kind_. How very _sweet_.

  
Kasadya’s mind was awash in confusion and unrelenting horror as the regenerative nature of his abilities as a demon were thwarted against this repeated onslaught. His body recovered, but as Belphegor knew, it only recovered enough to maintain his consciousness as the Duke fucked him hard into the stone stairs. In spite of his first climax, Kasadya’s girthy cock was already hard again and its tip was crudely brushing against the dark stone as the smaller form dominated his body. A grin spread over his lips amidst blood spilling down his chin with each thrust. Kasadya’s eyes were glazed with euphoria as all the suffering transitioned at long last. He was enjoying himself more than he ever imagined. This was a _gift._ His lord was praising him. His lord _loved_ him so much. He knew it. He had nothing to ever really _fear_ , after all, _and as long as Belphegor continued to hurt him, he would be safe and eternally beloved._

There was no greater love than this for these demonic beasts. Their forged pact was a raw declaration of absolute devotion. But these divine creatures were designed to bring about their own ruin. They were depraved but it was an honest sort of depravity; the kind of thing freed from the shackles of human inhibitions and morality. They were demons, after all. Demons rarely fuck for one single emotional experience. They fucked around to feel alive and to suffer with one another as they thrived in infernal torment. But these two, the General and the Duke, were demons of wrath and rage. Their anger satiated the deepest parts of their screaming, vile bodies and their lust was something that always associated itself with brutality. For Kasadya, he never knew love as anything other than total subservience to his Duke. In their heinous acts together, he was worshipping his Duke. He _loved_ him. He _obsessed_ over his every touch. The entire exchange, for Kasadya and Belphegor, was the purest corruption of love itself for demonkind. They knew nothing other than how to torment and they tortured one another with all the will and horror they could conjure. They were as hideous as they were beautiful and as joyous as they were remorseful. Kasadya was unable to meditate on the matter for very long given the destruction of his cognition while bleeding out under him.

Belphegor was waning. His pent up rage was relinquished in their carnal exchange and while he had plenty more in mind for Kasadya, the severity of the General's wounds offered Belphegor some consideration to withdraw his hand from fishing within those entrails and instead bring the blood-soaked hand back to Kasadya’s aching cock. With his dark blood serving as some sticky lubricant, Belphegor squeezed him hard while driving forward to fuck the limp form with a few sudden, final thrusts. Belphegor’s climax came suddenly and resulted in deep, gouging claw marks decorating Kasadya’s back. Horrid, monstrous groans from the Duke soon filled the entire domain long after his release as it sputtered like a shattering song. It was cut too short to make the requirements of a serenade and Belphegor knew already he would need more from his General in due time.

Begrudgingly, Belphegor removed his cock from the battered and broken Kasadya, and kept his General's hips aloft so he could watch the bubbling seed push from that exquisite, pulsing, raw hole. He dragged his bloody claw in the messy opening as it spilled down the satchel of flesh composing Kasadya’s balls and he crudely traced the length of the General’s cock with a claw tip. Belphegor lifted his blood and cum-soaked hand to Kasadya’s face so that the demon could lap it up. And the General did as he was instructed. He licked his hands over and over, covering the appendage with weak, little kisses in his desperation to reunite with him.

Belphegor would permit Kasadya to clean his hands this way for a little over an hour from there, watching his General attempt to reach for their shared connection and meet his gaze while still bleeding out. The Duke gently touched his hands through Kasadya’s messy hair and decided he would allow him a modicum of mercy. The left arm was first snapped back in its socket with a crude and audible twist and the right arm soon followed afterwards. Kasadya could no longer scream at this point. He only groaned quietly with each arm being forced back to its proper place.

“Get up. Go to the pools. You can walk. Hold your gut,” the Duke sighed in delivering these instructions. Duke Belphegor stood up, yet so short compared to the lanky frog demon. Kasadya did as he was told, holding his gouged and bleeding gut as his entrails threatened to spill on the floor again. The General stumbled his way to the nearby glowing pools. “Don’t drown either, stupid.” Belphegor scoffed and wiped the back of his mouth with his hand as he observed Kasadya very slowly manage his way into the regenerative pool with a great, hissing sigh from the General. These steamy pools set to work almost immediately and the General seemed to relax the moment he was submerged.

Kasadya glanced back over his shoulder expectantly when he managed to sit up in the pool and catch his breath, his head leaning back on a nearby rock beside the pool. His bliss was absolute… and before long, that same lop-sided grin he wore for the two meddlesome humans returned to his face in watching his Duke approach to join him. He was overjoyed. At least now, no other Duke could use him. There was no returning to the world of humans anytime soon now that he was banished like this. He would stay here with his Duke and he decided even amidst the afterglow of pleasure and agony that nothing pleased him more. Serving Duke Belphegor was his purpose in life, after all. He existed for every dark whim Belphegor might conjure, both in terms of their shared madness for one another and in promising to destroy anything that crossed their path.

They are demons, after all.

Nothing could be more horrendous than the blasphemy of the fact they existed whatsoever. They are a cruel, depraved, and sick amalgamation of mortal sin granted physical form. The devil knew these two deserved one another but if asked others in his infernal court, he would sooner laugh than extend invitation to the likes of Duke Belphegor and his General Kasadya.

Let them destroy one another in their rage against the divine and earthen world of Eden. These wild hell-beasts were truly good for nothing else.


End file.
